Nine Lives of Bramblestar
by Typholius
Summary: Typholius style. Erin Hunter stole my idea. Curse you Erin Hunter! CuuUUUrRRrSsSSeEEEsSSSS! I recently purchased and readWarriors Ultimate Guide. I was disappointment. Peace
1. My Nine Lives

**This one-shot was inspired by Tallstar's Revenge. I had no idea Erin Hunter had already given Brambleclaw his nine lives. Ruined my day. In my story line, Ravenpaw isn't dead yet and I changed things up. Oh well, hope you enjoy it.**

"It's time for us to head to the moon pool, Bramblestar," mewed the gray-furred medicine cat to the ThunderClan leader. "It will be moon high soon."

Brambleclaw stood in the camp clearing, the smell of blood still fresh in the air. The Dark Forest cats had been defeated, but at a great cost. He knew it would be moons before things could ever start to feel normal again but he was willing to wait. With a sigh he flicked Jayfeather's shoulder with the tip of his tabby tail. "I told you not to call me that until I have received my nine lives and Firestar's body has been properly buried."

The medicine cat blinked, whiskers twitching. "I know you are grieving, Bramblestar," he mewed, his blind gaze staring blankly ahead. "But you are leader of ThunderClan now. Firestar wouldn't have wanted you to wait any longer than you already have."

Brambleclaw took a deep breath. Jayfeather was a great medicine cat and he knew he probably spoke the truth, but it still pained him to think about Firestar's death. Many cats had died in the battle against the Dark Forest, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, but Firestar's had hurt the most.

Jayfeather sighed, and Brambleclaw flinched as the blind cat's brilliant blue eyes met his amber ones. "I know Firestar was more to you than just your Clan leader," he mewed comfortingly, speaking to him like that of a long time friend. "Firestar was your mentor and friend when many others still thought you were loyal to Tigerstar."

Brambleclaw looked away. He guessed the medicine cat had read his thoughts, but it didn't upset him. Jayfeather was right. Firestar had trusted him as deputy long ago when every other cat still had doubts. He could never show his gratitude enough.

He heard pawsteps approaching and looked around as Squirrelflight, his deputy and mate, padded to his side. She pressed her muzzle into his shoulder and he licked her ear in return.

"The Clan is still weary from the attack, but it is most important that you are granted your nine lives as soon as possible, she mewed softly into his ear and before taking a step back. "I will watch over the others until you return."

Brambleclaw could hear mixed feelings in her mew. Grief over the death of so many good cats, her father's especially, but pride that her mate was being made leader.

"I trust you will be a new cat when you come back with Jayfeather. Be safe and may StarClan guide your path."

Jayfeather nodded and started towards the camp entrance. "Come, Bramblestar. We must reach the pool before moon high. StarClan waits eagerly for your arrival."

* * *

Brambleclaw clawed his way up the rocks to the top of the moon pool and turned around. Before him stretched all the territory around the lake. He saw the place by the island where he had first seen the lake all those moons ago. He, Brambleclaw, had lead cats from every Clan on the journey to find a new home after their old one was destroyed by twolegs.

"Come on, we don't have much time," mewed the medicine cat, leaping from rock to rock like a sighted cat. "It is almost moon high!"

Brambleclaw followed, taking one last look over his shoulder at the lake. Next time he saw it, he would be changed forever. He padded over to Jayfeather who was already by the moon pool and lay down beside him.

"Touch your nose to the pool, now," Jayfeather ordered, his piercing blue eyes staring upon the water.

Brambleclaw squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told, dreading and craving what he knew was about to happen.

When he opened his eyes, he was in StarClan's hunting grounds. Beside him Jayfeather stirred and got to his paws. Around them were rank upon rank of blazing starry cats. He recognized a couple, but some had been around for so long that they were beginning to fade away. Others still bore the wounds of the previous day's battles against the Dark Forest.

One of the starry cats padded towards him, and he was overjoyed as he recognized the ginger pelt of Firestar. He raced over to him.

"I'm so sorry, Firestar," he mewed hastily, but his old leader raised his tail for silence.

"You have no need to be sorry, Brambleclaw," he mewed, putting his muzzle on the new leader's shoulder. "No cat lives forever and you have waited a long time for this moment. I no longer see the terrible side of Tigerstar in you, just the proud worthy cat Tigerstar could have been if he had chosen the right path."

Brambleclaw stiffened. The mention of his father's name made his skin crawl, but he pushed the feeling aside. He wondered for a moment who would have possibly been willing to give that monster his nine lives. He was glad he would never be like his father.

Firestar purred warmly and rested his head on Brambleclaw's. "With this life, I give you the will to be the best you can be. I may have been a great cat, but you shall be greater if you let your heart, not your ambition guide your path. Be a cat that your friends, Clan, and kits can look up to and be proud of. There is no limit to how much you can achieve, Brambleclaw."

A bolt of energy passed through Brambleclaw's body as their noses touched, leaving him quivering and he gasped. Firestar stepped away, and another took his place.

Brambleclaw looked up and he purred, warmth filling him from head to tail. The next cat was his mother, Goldenflower, slain so many moons ago.

"With this life, I give you compassion. Cherish it and share it with every cat you meet. You will make a great leader, Brambleclaw, if you carve your path with love."

He reached out eagerly for the life, but wasn't prepared for the pain. He staggered as the agonizing power of a queen's love for her kits gripped him and threatened to toss him to the ground. Goldenflower's eyes welled with happiness for him as she stepped away. "Be strong, my son and always care for those who have brightened your life."

The next cat was Bluestar, his Clan leader before Firestar, her gray fur bright with energy as she padded over to him. "I knew I had made the right choice when I chose Firestar to be your mentor. He has turned you into a finer cat than any." She touched him with her muzzle. "With this life, I give you the bravery of all of StarClan. In battle, you shall not fall and in hard times you shall not yield. We are all with you. Fear nothing."

As their noses touched, he winced as the pain started from his head until it spread down his whole body. As it faded away, a feeling rose in his chest like the world was his to travel and see. There was no fear that could ever stand in his way. He blinked his gratitude and his eyes flickered to the next cat.

"Firestar sacrificed my life to keep you alive," mewed Yellowfang, stepping up to him and staring deep into his eyes.

Brambleclaw eyed the old gray warrior uneasily, looking for some form of anger, but all he could see was pride.

"With this life, I give you the confidence to make the right decisions. Use it when you have to choose between difficult paths and always measure the consequence. If I were Firestar, I also would have left me to die to save you from that fire when you were just a kit. It's your turn to blaze like fire through the forest!"

As Brambleclaw accepted the life his thoughts seemed to suddenly fill with possibilities. There always seemed to be a right and wrong decision and he could do no wrong. The scarred she cat stepped back.

The next cat he recognized far too well. It was Hollyleaf. He had once thought her to be his daughter, but that was a lie. She had been slain in battle by his half brother Hawkfrost not even a day ago.

"With this life I give you the patience of a father for his kits," she mewed, reaching up to him with her muzzle. "Hold onto it whe you speak with every cat less fortunate than yourself and when you have your own kits. Yes, you will have kits, Brambleclaw and they will be beautiful. Never forget that all wounds heal with time."

Brambleclaw guessed that meant she forgived Squirrelflight and Leafpool for decieving everyone but he didn't have much time to think about it. A burning pain engulfed him for a moment as they touched noses but it was quickly replaced by a sense of accomplishment. Like he had just climbed a huge mountain and was standing at its peak.

Hollyleaf's green eyes sparkled with sorrow as she stepped back and made way for the next cat. "I just wish I could have been alive to see you leading our Clan to greatness. I miss the days when I still thought you were my father." Her gaze flickered to Jayfeather who was standing diligently behind his leader. "Keep a close eye on him, brother."

The medicine cat jumped, but nodded quickly. "Of course, Hollyleaf."

The next cat was Feathertail, the RiverClan warrior who had died saving the Tribe of Rushing Water from the giant mountain cat, Sharptooth, when they had visited the Tribe. "With this life I give you courage to persevere when all seems lost. Even the darkest of nights must give way to the sunrise. Guide your Clan and friends when they lose their way. All it takes is one cat to accomplish amazing feats."

A hardness filled Brambleclaw's heart as they touched noses making him feel like he was invincible for just a moment. No matter what obstacle he met he could overcome. He nodded to the she cat and looked for the next cat.

Whitestorm broke rank and padded up to him, his eyes flickering with lights. The old starry cat purred deeply like a thundercloud. "I was slain in the battle against BloodClan by Scourge's brutal deputy, Bone. You and the other apprentices avenged my death, young warrior, so with this life I grant you strength. Use it to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life. You may meet enemies stronger than Scourge's BloodClan, but I am confident you will succeed."

As they touched noses, a power overtook Brambleclaw and he suddenly wondered why he was standing still not locked in battle with a hundred foes at once. He was stronger than the greatest oak and faster than the wind.

The white warrior stepped back and Tallstar, the old WindClan leader, stepped forward. "You were with me when I took my last breath, Brambleclaw. You convinced the others that I had chosen Onestar to be deputy instead of Mudclaw. You then defeated him when he tried to kill Onestar. So with this life I give you the honesty that every cat, no matter what Clan, can respect. You can stay at peace with the other Clans if you can be trusted. Go easy on Onestar for me."

The life didn't hurt, it just felt like a warmth was running through his veins. The long tailed WindClan warrior stepped back and stood next to the other seven cats that had given Brambleclaw his lives so far. Brambleclaw's legs were shaking with energy, but they stilled as the ninth cat approached. A growl started in his throat, but he forced it down. It was Ashfur, the treacherous cat who had competed with him for Squirrelflight and tried to hurt her after she had chosen Brambleclaw instead of him as her mate.

"I did many things wrong when I was alive," the starry cat stated sadly. "So I asked the rest of StarClan if I could give you your last life. I am sorry for what happened between us, but please don't hate me for it. Keep her safe."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He wouldn't stay angry with a StarClan warrior.

"Then with this life I give you the reasoning to forgive." The gray warrior purred loudly and stretched forward to touch noses with him.

A rage filled the ThunderClan cat's eyes for a moment, Blood soaking into his vision, but is slowly faded away to be replaced by a sense of calmness.

"Always know that cats can change for the better and grow stronger because of it. You are a great cat, Brambleclaw. I wouldn't have trusted any other cat to stay with my sweet Squirrelflight."

As the gray warrior stepped back, a chant rose among the gathered starry cats. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar's heart filled with happiness, his eyes watery as he looked at the cats that had given him his nine lives. They had all been a part of his life, and he would never forget them.

There was a chorus of meows as the StarClan warriors leapt and flew into the air until they were just shining dots in the sky. He was left alone with Jayfeather by the moon pool again.

"It's time to go, Bramblestar," mewed the medicine cat as he got to his paws and stretched each leg in turn. "Know that the cats that went before you were great and you will have to do your very best to fill their pawsteps."

Bramblestar purred and stared at his reflection in the pool as it stared back up at him. "I know, Jayfeather," he mewed dreamily, his thoughts spreading out like a cloud before him. "Though Firestar is gone, ThunderClan will continue for many more generations. I will be proud to lead his Clan honorably until it is the end of my time and I join my friends among the stars."


	2. REAL Nine Lives

**These are the REAL cats that gave Brambleclaw his nine lives in the order they appeared. Just finished The Ultimate Field Guide and personally, I was a wee bit disappointed. Many of the cats had nothing to do with Brambleclaw's life and I was especially frustrated that not even Hollyleaf was one of the cats. Pshhhhhhh, she wasn't even mentioned!**

_Firestar_- Courage to make the hardest decisions.

_Goldenflower_- Understanding the love of a mother.

_Bluestar_- Clear judgement of characters.

_Mousefur_- Listening to elders.

_Lionheart_- Great pride in Clan.

_Ferncloud_- Not only warriors play an important role.

_Cinderpelt_- Offering second chances.

_Feathertail_- Exploring borders beyond own clan.

_Ravenpaw_- Speaking out against injustice.

**Also, does anybody else picture Brambleclaw as a huge cat? Apparently he is tiny compared to Lionheart. Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**And nobody complain that this isn't set up as a real chapter, I know. Send me a message if you want to chat, I got a ton of personal opinions. lol**


End file.
